Requiem
by Abricote
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’Hermione, 16 ans et aveugle, pour qui le piano est la seule raison de vivre. C’est l’histoire de Remus, 39 ans et lycanthrope, qui n’en a plus. Mais c’est avant tout l’histoire d’un amour voué à l’échec, et d’un retour à la vie…
1. Prologue

**REQUIEM**

**Note de l'auteur :** je sais une nouvelle fic, je sais c'est pas sérieux... Mais bon que voulez vous ? ) Je tiens à m'excuser du retard **colossal** que j'ai pris, cependant suite à un déménagement pas prévu du tout, je n'ai ni eu accès mon ordinateur, ni à internet. Les études suivant... Je vous laisse imaginer le topo... Alors je m'excuse, pour ceux que ça intéresse deux chapitres de mes autres fic sont bientôt fini. Si tous se passe bien, dans moins de deux semaines ils seront postés. Bisous à tous !

**

* * *

**

_-Prologue-_

* * *

Il était déjà bien tard. Depuis longtemps la nuit était tombé et, derrière la fenêtre on pouvait distingué la danse folle des flocons de neige. Il devait être minuit passé, et pourtant, assise bien droite en face d'un magnifique piano, une jeune fille jouait. Ses doigts volaient littéralement sur les touches, effleurant quelques une par moment, mais ne s'y arrêtant, jamais vraiment... Une douce et lugubre mélopée jaillissait du piano à pie tournoyait autour de la jeune fille, dansait dans la vaste pièce avant de venir se perdre dans ses cheveux virevoltant. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Requiem. 

Pourquoi une si jeune et jolie jeune fille jouait-elle cette Ode funèbre maçonnique ? Et quand, parfois un inconnu avait l'audace de lui demander, Hermione Granger, 16 ans, arrêtait un instant de jouer, avait un sourire mélancolique, et rétorquait : _Pourquoi une si jeune et si jolie jeune fille est-elle aveugle ? _Et personne ne répondait. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Alors Hermione Granger soupirait, et se rejetai corps et âme dans la musique, s'enivrant de l'éternelle complainte.

Elle la connaissait par cœur. Sur le bout des doigts, il lui arrivait même parfois de la chantonner, sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors, sa mère la fixait d'un regard indéfinissable, et Hermione souriait. De son éternel sourire mélancolique. Pourquoi jouait-elle toujours cet air funèbre ? Pourquoi était-elle aveugle ? Pourquoi était-elle seulement en vie ?Trop de question. Pas de réponse.

Toute petite, Hermione posait sans arrêt des questions… Pourquoi la neige fond ? Pourquoi y a t-il des nuages ? Pourquoi je ne vois pas les nuages ? Pourquoi moi… Sans jamais obtenir de réponse. Alors la gamine s'était résignée, et enfermée.

« Hermione... »

La jeune fille laissa en suspends la dernière note. Une odeur de lavande et de lessive lui chatouilla les narines.

« Oui, maman ? »

Elle décela les pas de sa mère, tremblant, hésitant, s'approchant de sa fille malgré elle. De nouveau Hermione eut son sourire mélancolique. Elle savait bien que même si sa mère l'aimait, ce n'était pas d'une fille comme elle, qu'elle avait désiré. Ex-mannequin international, sa mère avait déjà planifié un avenir, des loisirs, une carrière pour sa petite fille. Mais tous ses espoirs avaient été déçu, quand elle avait appris que sa fille serait aveugle de naissance.

Hermione était sa déception. Son échec. L'espoir perdu qu'elle avait nourri, le symbole éclatantde la mort de sa brillante carrière. Elle ne vivrait pas à travers sa fille. _Jamais_.

« Il est tard. Va te coucher. »

Hermione soupira, se leva à tâtons, referma le clapet du piano et se saisit de sa canne.

« Oui, maman »

Elle sentit le regard de sa mère la brûler. Et à ce moment elle détesta être aveugle. Elle aurait voulu savoir ce que voulait dire ce regard... De la compassion, de la tendresse, de la haine, de la... pitié ?

« Ah oui Hermione, Mlle Nymphadora a téléphoné,»la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement« elle ne pourra pas venir demain. Elle est indisposée. C'est un monsieur qui viendra la remplacée. »

Hermione resta perplexe. Tonks, son jeune professeur de piano, indisposée ? Elle imaginait mal la jeune femme au éclatant cheveux rose bonbon être indisposée... Sa mère sembla remarqué son mal aise, et s'empressa de rétorquer, qu'elle avait contracter une mauvaise grippe, et qu'elle serait absente durant un mois entier, mais que le monsieur avait, semblait-il, bonne réputation. Hermione haussa les épaules. Après tout, ne n'était pas le professeur le plus important...

« Et quel est son nom ? »

Sa mère sembla réfléchir, fouilla dans l'une des poches de sa chemise de nuit, et y sorti un papier.

« Remus Lupin. »

Le nom résonna bizarrement en Hermione. Il lui était familier, comme si depuis toujours elle le connaissait. Comme si d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient destinés à se rencontrer. Hermione secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles brunes. Elle délirait. La fatigue, sûrement.

« Maintenant va te coucher, Monsieur Lupin arrive à dix heure demain. »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, s'appuya sur sa canne et sortit du salon sans rien ajouter. Elle n'entendit pas sa mère quitté le salon. Sans doute était-elle resté là, debout, droite, au milieu du salon... Comme à son habitude. Hermione poussa un soupir las en poussant la porte de sa chambre, se laissa tomber sur son lit toute habillée, et s'endormit immédiatement, rêvant de la journée de demain et de ce mystérieux Remus Lupin, dont le nom résonnait si bien.


	2. La Rencontre

_Oui oui je sais je suis horriblement en retard… Pardonnez moi, ô chers lecteurs mais je l'avoue, l'inspiration m'a manquée. Mais elle est revenue en force et le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder. Merci à tous pour vos review JE VOUS AIME ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, ce Remus et cette Hermione… Enjoy ! _

_Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mauvais tant que c'est constructif et que ça me permet d'avancer…_

**REQUIEM**

**_Chapitre I : _**_La Rencontre._

Remus porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres et grimaça. Le café était bouillant et très mauvais… Il poussa un petit soupir et reposa la tasse avant de se replonger dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Quoi de neuf, Remus ?

L'homme releva la tête vers Harry Potter qui abordait un air grave et soucieux. S'était fou à quel point il ressemblait à James. Mais la gravité de ses yeux, s'était Lily. Remus lui sourit.

- Rien. Etrangement rien. Et j'avoue que cela me surprends un peu… J'aurais crû que Voldemort aurait mené un raid ou deux.

Harry haussa les épaules en s'emparant d'une pomme, visiblement soulagé.

- Il vaut mieux qu'il y en ait pas, répliqua t-il tout simplement. Tu ne bois pas le café ? C'est Ron qui l'a fait.

- Raison de plus, sourit Remus en refermant son journal. Les seuls cafés que j'aime sont ceux de Nymphadora.

- Elle te tuerait si elle t'entendait dire son prénom ! grogna Ginny Weasley en pénétrant dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaud.

Un petit silence accueillit les paroles de la rousse. Tonks avait toujours détestée son prénom… Les souvenirs assaillirent les trois sorciers. Elle leurs manquait tous cruellement. Ses rires, ses blagues, ses métamorphoses rendaient la sinistre maison un peu plus vivante. Mais maintenant… Tous déglutirent douloureusement.

Tonks avait été prit dans un raid en plein chemin de Traverse. Elle avait combattu courageusement, mais un violent coup à la tête avait eu raison d'elle. On l'avait laissée pour morte, ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de personne. Cependant elle avait réussie à s'en sortir avec un traumatisme crânien qui l' avait plongée dans le coma. Elle avait eu bien de la chance. Les médicomages s'accordaient à dire qu'elle était hors de danger et que dans un mois– peut être deux – elle serait sur pied.

Harry soupira en reposant sa pomme à peine entamée.

- C'est triste tout de même, elle ne méritait pas ça…

- Personne ne le mérite, Harry. rectifia doucement Remus.

- Si. Répondit simplement Harry. Certaines personne le mérite et plus encore !

Remus n'eu pas le courage de répondre et ainsi de se lancer dans un discussion longue et peu fructueuse sur les Mangemorts, les hommes et les châtiments que certain devraient endurer. Il en avait tellement parlé autrefois avec Sirius… Mais Sirius n'était plus là. Remus se morigénera, il ne devait pas y penser.

- Tu vas reprendre la mission de Nymphadora ?

La voix fluette de Ginny Weasley sortit Remus de ses pensées. Il fixa son regard sur la jeune fille qui abordait un air innocent.

- Oui Ginny et tu ne sauras pas ce que c'est…

Remus rit en voyant le visage de la sorcière se tordre de déception. Harry se joignit à Remus en la taquinant. Ginny se défendit et le tout se termina par une bataille de main. Remus sourit, attendrit. Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley formaient un trio connu et controversé à Poudlard. Et l'amitié qui liait Ginny et Harry lui rappelait celle qui autrefois liait Sirius et Lily. Une belle, grande et profonde amitié. Remus espéra en son for intérieur que les deux adolescent termineraient tout de même, mieux.

- D'ailleurs je vais devoir y aller, sourit Remus en évitant la fourchette en bois avec laquelle Harry frappait Ginny. A plus tard les enfants et travailler bien !

- Remus… geignit Harry. On est en vacance !

Mais grand mal lui en pris, car la petite Ginny en avait profité pour lui lancer l'éponge dans la figure. Remus éclata franchement de rire et s'éclipsa sous les hurlements d'Harry.

- Je dirai à Ron que tu sors avec Dean !

- Quoi ?

- Oh… salut Ron !

Remus remua la tête en s'emparant de son manteau. Ils étaient si… insouciant. A croire que la menace de Voldemort ne planait pas au-dessus de leurs tête. A croire qu'Harry ne portait pas sur ses frêles épaules l'espoir du monde sorcier. A croire que tout allait bien, alors que tout allait mal.

Remus referma la fermeture éclair de son manteau et sortit de la maison, en bénissant Lily de lui avoir jadis appris à se vêtir à la mode moldu, il n'aurait pas décemment put arriver chez cette famille avec sa robe de sorcier… Il faisait froid, Remus frissonna. Il remonta son pull sur son nez, jeta un bref regard dans la rue déserte avant de transplaner.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Ce matin là, Hermione se réveilla avec une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre. Comme si elle sentait que quelques chose, aujourd'hui, allait arrivée. Elle fronça les sourcils mais déjà, la sensation s'était envolée. Avec un grognement la jeune fille sortie de son lit, tâta le mur à la recherche de sa canne et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

« Hermione, la voix aigu de sa mère résonna dans le couloir, enfin tu es réveillée… Dépêche toi, le petit déjeuner est servi. »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, se contentant d'écouter les pas de sa mère s'éloignant de l'autre côté. Un soupir lui monta à la gorge. _Bonjour à toi aussi, maman…_ pensa t-elle amèrement en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une douce odeur lui monta au nez, un mélange de café et de pain au lait. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aveugle tandis qu'elle se hissait sur son siège. A tâtons elle se saisit de deux petits pains déjà beurrés et de sa tasse de café. Sous sa main elle pouvait sentir les miettes que sa mère avait laissée.

« Tes habits sont posés sur la machine à laver, hurla Mme Granger à travers la maison, je pars faire quelques courses, je reviens avant midi. Monsieur Lupin arrive vers 10 heures. Soit bien élevée, surtout. Ne me fais pas honte… »

Le claquement de ses talons raisonna faiblement, la porte grinça et se referma brutalement. Hermione soupira en reposant sa tasse de café. Finalement elle n'avait plus très faim. D'un geste maladroit elle se saisit de la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur. Aussitôt la voix d'une présentatrice télé jaillit grésillante et maîtrisée.

Hermione se leva et commença à s'activer. Elle s'empara à tâtons d'un croissant et se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain sous les éclats de voix de Miss Météo. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Six pas tout droit, deux à gauche, ouvrir la porte, trois pas et elle y était. Elle avait englouti son croissant en moins de temps qu'il n'en lui fallut pour retirer sa robe de chambre et se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Assise au fond de la baignoire elle se permit un sourire. L'eau glissait sur sa peau, plaquait ses cheveux dans son dos et lui procurait un sentiment de confort.

« Le temps sera ensoleillé sur la majeure partie de l'Ouest. Mais quelques averses subsisteront sur la côte Est. Passons maintenant à la semaine, lundi il fera… »

Hermione soupira. Il pleuvait toujours dans cette partie de l'Angleterre. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas voir le soleil, à quoi cela lui aurait servit ? Amèrement elle coupa l'eau et sortie difficilement de la baignoire en se cramponnant à ses parois glissantes. Sa mère avait préparée une serviette et des vêtements qu'elle avait déposé sur la machine à laver. Hermione s'en saisit à tâtons et s'habilla difficilement. S'était toujours le même combat. Chercher l'étiquette des doigts, ne pas mettre son chandail à l'envers. Enfiler la bonne chaussette sur le bon pied. Et refermer les boutons du jean. Une fois le combat gagné, Hermione se saisit doucement de sa canne et se dirigea lentement jusqu'au salon.

10 pas. Pivoter. 6 pas. Pivoter. Eviter la table basse. 2 pas. Contourner le canapé. 1 pas. Le piano.

Hermione déposa sa canne, s'assit sur le tabouret et laissa ses doigts courir sur l'instrument. S'accélérant, dansant, se soulevant. Une cadence vive. Glissant, s'abaissant, s'appuyant. Un, deux, trois. Là, si, ré, do. Accélération. Glissement. Pression. Un, deux, trois. La musique danse. L'air danse. La, si, ré, do. Ses cheveux volent autour de son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés. Et elle retient ses larmes.

Un, deux, trois.

Accélération.

Glissement.

La, si, ré, do.

Mi.

Mi.

Elle se sent vivante. Ses doigts volètent. Ses mains s'abaissent, se soulèvent. Un, deux, trois. Tellement vivante. Si rarement vivante. Plus. Encore. Ne pas voir mais écouter. Ecouter son corps qui bat en cadence avec la musique. Un, deux, trois. La, si, ré, do. Se soulever. S'abaisser. Vivre. Vouloir danser. Et puis arrêter.

La.

Si.

Ré.

Do.

Et c'est fini. Ses doigts glissent jusqu'à ses cuisses. La musique s'éteint. Elle est morte. Elle se sent si vide. Ses cheveux ont arrêtés de voler et retombent sur ses épaules. Elle les noues en une queue de cheval improbable et soupire.

Sa vie se résume à ça. A vivre entre deux note et à mourir. Pour mieux revivre. Pour mieux mourir. Ses doigts se crispent. Elle n'a donc que ça. Que la musique. Rien d'autre. Elle ne survit que grâce à ça.

- Toc. Toc. Toc.

Il est dix heure. Il est là. Hermione soupira. Elle aurait bien voulut que ce soit Nymphadora. Mais elle se saisit tout de même de sa canne et déambula dans la maison pour aller ouvrir.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Remus était frigorifié. Le vent le battait violemment et la pluie s'insinuait vicieusement dans ses vêtement. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en regrettant le café bouillant de Ron. Et puis soudain une odeur lui monta au nez. Une odeur de cannelle et de café. Il oublia momentanément le froid et la pluie et huma l'air. Pas de doute. Ses sens de lycanthrope ne pouvait pas le tromper. Cette odeur était tout simplement divine, il l'inspira profondément et tous ses muscles se détendirent. Waw. Il voulait le même parfum. Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Remus écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une jeune et magnifique jeune fille. Elle était plutôt petite, mince avec un visage doux et triste. Mais elle avait de grands yeux. De grands yeux noisettes vides. Et Remus frissonna. Vide. Il y avait une sentiment de vide qui se dégageait de la jeune fille. Elle aussi s'était tendu, essayant désespérément de fixer Remus, ses longs cheveux bruns s'échappant mollement de sa queue de cheval en battant ses joues.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

Et Remus sortit de son rêve. Il prit sa voix la plus douce et lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas.

- Lui même. Et tu es Hermione Granger ?

Elle acquiesça doucement et se déplaça de manière à le laisser entrer. Et Remus entra, la frôla et sentit une décharge électrique. Cette odeur. Cette magnifique odeur. Elle en était la source. Elle se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau rendant l'atmosphère qui l'entourait plus douce.

- Vous remplacez Nymphadora ?

Sa voix était légèrement soupçonneuse et étonnamment lasse.

- Oui, Hermione. Pour un mois ou deux. Elle a eu un accident. Mais elle va bien, s'empressa t-il d'ajouter devant sa mine inquiète.

- Oh et bien, vous lui souhaitez un prompt rétablissement monsieur Lupin.

Remus acquiesça et déroula son écharpe. La jeune fille semblait avoir compris ce qu'il faisait car elle désigna un porte manteau un peu plus loin.

- Débarrassez vous, je vous en prie.

Et Remus s'exécuta, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette créature qui semblait si vide, si lasse et si belle. Elle était captivante. Si tristement captivante. Il accrocha son manteau et se hâta de revenir dans le salon ou elle trônait sur un tabouret. Devant elle, un imposant piano à pie qui semblait trembler d'avance, avide des doigts de sa maîtresse. Remus secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que s'étaient que ces pensées ?

Il s'avança timidement et ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de vide. Elle émanait de la jeune fille et emplissait toute la maison. Le lycanthrope déglutit en prenant place aux côtés de son élève. Il tenta d'ignorer l'odeur de cannelle et de café commença.

- Commençons, Hermione.

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
